Blood Lust
by tacheyanna
Summary: A Joe Jonas Fic. Crystal moves to Maine with her mom and is getting situated in he house. But then she has a weird encounter with a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone and Welcome to my new story! So yesterday, I was thinking about Twilight: Eclipse since it just came out, and had this AWESOME idea! Yay! So I hope you like it a lot and...enjoy I guess...XD The more reviewers means the more I will write! =) So please feel free to review! Thanks!**

* * *

**...**

**~Blood Lust~**

**Chapter One**

**...  
**

* * *

Crystal! Help me with these boxes!" Mom called from outside my new bedroom window. I rolled my eyes and looked out it. She was trying to hold a few boxes in her hands, balancing them as much as she can. I giggled slightly at her position.

"Coming!" I called out as I put my book down and ran downstairs. I really did like the new paint smell of the house; it made me feel at home. Our new home. This is where we would be living for a while, maybe even permanent! Mom was in the military, so we moved around a lot. But she said she thinks we will be able to stay here for awhile. _I really hope so_, I thought to myself. _We usually don't get to stay in one place for too long_.

I ran out the front door and over to where the front of the house was, where my mom collapsed all the boxes on the floor. She looked so worn out, her blonde hair now in a messy bun, and her hands on her knees, breathing in heavily.

"I would think military women would have had a lot of workout. I'm surprised you're so worn by only carrying a few boxes in the house." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see whose talking after you carry these into the house." She said, standing up straight as she pointed to a box. I sighed a picked up the big box. Dang, it **was** heavy! I tried not to show how much energy the box drained out of me as I dragged it towards the front door with all I had in me.

My mom laughed as she watched me drag it to the door. I narrowed my eyes. "It's not funny!" I whined, trying my best to not laugh. She smiled at me as I finally dragged the box into the house. "Happy?" I asked as I dropped the box on the carpet, putting my hands on my hips. She laughed again.

"Happy. Now go upstairs and I'll do the rest. I want you to get use to your room." She said shooing me away with her hand. I didn't complain as I ran up the stairs and closed the door. I walked towards my bed, picking up the book I had been reading. I closed it and placed it on my nightstand. What was there to do now? A thought occurred to me as I opened one of my drawers of my nightstand, taking out a cute little book. It had a fuzzy, scarlet cover that had the words "Diary" engraved in silver.

My Dad wanted me to write in it so I could send it to him at the end of the year. He wanted to know what was going on in my life, so he suggested that Mom bought me one. I kind of thought the idea was stupid, but I decided it was better than nothing. Dad was right now in Washington with his new wife. Mom kind of got over the whole divorce thing, but at our old house I would catch her on the couch with a bowl of ice cream, crying while watching soap operas.

I opened it up and flipped through the blank, lined pages. This was going to be my first time writing in it, so I was going to make it count.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow…this is kind of awkward. Scratch that and let's start over, shall we? Oh! That sounded even cornier!_

_Dear Dad,_

_Yes, now that's better! So we have just moved into our new house, and I have to say I love it! It's like perfect and everything! I know I'll be going to school in about 3 more days. Me + School= no new friends. But I'll try to make some new ones. Key word: Try. Don't worry, I won't upset you Dad. I'll do my best to get some buddies ASAP. Oh! And tell Teresa and her daughter Taylor I said hi! I hope all of you are getting situated yourself over there in New York! Please try to not get mobbed by any gangsters….lol_

_I love you,_

_Crystal_

_P.S: My cursive is better than the last time in my signature!_

_

* * *

_

"Something smells good!" I said in surprise, looking around town at the top of the roof. He walked besides me and sniffed too, his eyes widening.

"Yes, your right. It's unfamiliar. New folks in town I suppose?" he guessed, shrugging his shoulders. But the smell wasn't just good, it was mouth watering. I needed to find it as soon as possible. "Don't you think we should take a break…a diet perhaps? It's not natural we are killing so many humans. We don't want it to seem…" he paused to find the right word. "Unnatural."

"Nicholas." I said as I stared off to where all the people were walking in the streets. "I think we have a new prey."

"Joseph, don't you think-"but I stopped him from speaking, raising my hand.

"I will consider going on this diet…but for now I can't resist that smell. I need to know where it is and find it." I said, a smile forming on my face. I heard Nicholas sigh by my side.

"I suppose. I'll be at home if you want to find me." He said as he walked the opposite way, jumping off the roof swiftly.

I was going to find this person, even if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

I took the brush on my dresser and brushed my hair with it, trying to get all the tangles out. It was nighttime, which meant I was about to get some shut eye. I usually stayed up really late, but I had to get use to sleeping earlier, so I could wake up when school starts soon. I braided my platinum blonde hair into a braid in the back on my head, and tied a bow at the bottom.

I stretched before I walked over to my bed, turning off the lights along the way. I hoped into my warm covers, cuddling in them as I closed my eyes_. I might like it here_, I thought to myself. _Maybe Maine's not so bad. Waterville is a great city. It's sunny and bright. I think I could get use to this…_

I heard a soft tapping at my window, and I immediately shot up from my covers. I looked towards my window and saw nothing. Hm, that's weird. I must be hallucinating things. Me? Hallucinating? That's kind of odd. I rolled my eyes at myself and jumped back in the covers, closing my eyes. The noise came again, and I pulled the covers of my head. Then again, and again, and again…

I jumped out of the covers and out of bed, walking towards my window. I opened it up and looked out of it_. Now one's here….Probably some kinds playing a prank_. I thought to myself, upset I couldn't get one peaceful night on rest.

I closed the window and turned around to see something silhouetted in front of me. It was actually a body to be exact. A human body. I hesitated a little before speaking.

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked. Then I saw a two, glowing red gems flashing at me. I panicked and looked around the room before looking back at where the person was. But now they were gone.

"Not over here." A voice that was half seductive and half scary whispered from behind me. I turned around quickly, but no one was behind me either. Yes, I'm definitely hallucinating! "Come out, come out wherever you are!" the voice whispered in a teasing tone. The hairs on my neck rised. Definitely not mom, because mom doesn't sound like a man…or on that note a seductive and scary man.

The voice chuckled darkly and I felt my weighted being pinned against the wall. I tried to scream, but it got stuck in my throat as it got dry. My wrists were pinned against the wall and my breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilating. "Too slow." The male voice whispered in my ear, digging is nails into my wrists. I screamed at the excessive pain and I heard the door open and I dropped to the floor as I gush of air passed me, leaving me in shock and pain on the floor.

The lights turned on and I looked at my wrists and noticed that they were bleeding. I gasped and someone gasped a long with me. I looked up to see my mom at the door way, and she ran to me quickly, grabbing my wrists.

"Oh Crystal! I'll go get the First Aid Kit!" She said as she ran of the bathroom next to my room. I just stood there on the bedroom door, as I watched my blood being stained on the carpet. She came back a few seconds later with the First Aid Kit in her hand. "What happened!" she asked in a scared voice.

I tried to think up a lie to convince her nothing bad happened. "I was in the dark trying to find something, and laid my hands on the dresser. My earrings were there and pierced me really hard on my wrists." I lied. It was possible? Wasn't it. She narrowed her eyes for awhile before answering.

"Alright sweetheart, be careful next time." She said as she put the "pain free" creme on the band-aid, putting one on each wrist.

"Good night." She said getting up, taking the First Aid Kit with her to the front of my door. Truth was, I was scared to be alone in my room now, but I managed to speak, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Good night." I forced out of my mouth with a fake smile.

* * *

This girl was very interesting. I watched her from her window after her mother left. Most of my victims that got away the first time would say what the really saw, or say that a burglar broke into the house. But this girl made up a stupid lie and her mom believed it. Was she afraid to tell her? Did she not want her mom to get hurt? I was curious about this girl…Crystal her mother had called her. Crystal…

Her blood lured me to her, but something about her interested me, and I didn't want to kill her right away. I want to learn more about her. I usually didn't play with my food, but this girl was something, and I was going to learn everything I could about her as soon as possible. I listened through the window and heard her soft breathing in the bed. I sighed and opened her window up slowly, trying not to wake her. I climbed through the window and walked over to her bed, walking around it to see her face in the dark.

She sighed happily in her sleep and I watched her, a little memorized at her beauty. She would make a fine meal…but something about her told me I didn't want to take her blood. Something about her told me to just leave her for a few days, maybe even forget about her and move on. I narrowed my eyes in the dark, staring at her sleeping form. For now Crystal, for now.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooo! **silence**So...idk it might sound corny...hopefully not. =D**

**I hope you like it, and if you do, I'll write more. =)**

**I would REALLY like suggestions for the next chapter and your opinions! Thank you! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am BACK with Chapter Two! Yeah! lol I hope you enjoy all the mysterious things going on with Crystal. Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers. ^_^ I love you all so much...so thanks!**

* * *

**...**

**~Blood Lust~**

**Chapter Two**

**...**

* * *

**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing... | "All Around Me" by Flyleaf**

I watched from my window as Mom drove away in the van, my body shaking slightly. _It was only for about fifteen minutes_, I told myself. _Fifteen minutes…nothing will happen in fifteen minutes. No one wants to kill you; no one wants to kill you_. I kept telling myself that, but honestly I wasn't sure if I was going to die in these fifteen minutes. The person who attacked me could come in right now….kill me here in my bedroom. I gulped at the thought_. No one wants to kill you Crystal!_

I walked over to my bed, thinking of what to do to get my mind off of yesterday night. My iPod! I thought instantly. Maybe some Flyleaf will get my mind off of things. I walked over to my window, where my Mac laid, my iPod plugged into it.

But then I froze in shock. I unplugged the cord from the laptop, hanging it out in front of me. Where did I put my iPod? I always misplace stuff...

I looked around my room, removing pillows from my bed, throwing things everywhere, but no iPod.

"Where the hell is my iPod?" I mumbled to myself, looking in my closet. "iPod, oh iPod! Where are you?" I said in a mocking tone. I was getting very mad. I swear it was by the….oh no! My eyes widen and I looked over at my window again. I walked out of my closet, closing the slide door. I ran a little faster than nessacary towards my window and started to examine it carefully. Looks like I'm gonna have to do some detective work, I thought to myself. I did really like mysteries. Mystery movies and books…this was going to be easy! I hope…

I ran my finger tip against the stool of the window, next to my Mac. I really liked my stool of the window. It was really wide, and I could sit on it and look out the window. I even put a few pillows and a blanket in the corner of the room for sitting there. Back to business!

A little dust, nothing else. I examined the window pane's glass itself and noticed it was untouched (well, it seemed that way.) The burglar had to leave **some** evidence! I groaned in frustration. I wanted to listen to Flyleaf!

That stupid man stole my iPod yesterday! That dumb…._slam!_ My head involuntary turned to my closed door. Someone closed the front door. I gulped to myself. It hasn't been that long; mom might have still been at the store. I looked around my room and grabbed the first thing in sight, not caring what it was and grabbing it.

I walked towards my door slowly and creaked it open quietly. I heard quiet footsteps in the kitchen and took a deep breath, walking down the stairs deliberately, trying not to make a sound as I made it downstairs and to the wall that was next to the kitchen. One….two…three!

I jumped from my hiding spot and ran towards the person in the kitchen before hearing a scream. I stopped before I could hit her and sighed in relief.

Mom looked at me in surprise. "Crystal, what are you doing walking around with a shoe box in your hand?" she asked, half humor, half serious. I blushed

"I was…"I tried to think up a lie again. "I was trying to find the shoes that belonged in here…I think I must have mixed them up and put them in a different box." I said as I clutched the box to my chest. She eyed me in curiosity, but let it go.

I was about to go back upstairs, but she stopped me. "Hey sweetie, you left your iPod in the car!" I turned around quickly to see the white headphones wrapped around the black iPod Touch. I felt like I wanted to hang my mouth open like on one of those stupid cartoons. I swear that iPod was plugged into my Mac! I tried to seem not too surprised.

"I was looking for that." I said, putting on a fake smile and taking it from her. Then something came into my head. "Hey, it didn't take you long to go to the store." I noticed.

"Oh yeah," she said as she grabbed some cans from a bag I finally noticed was on the counter. "The store is like only a block away; you could probably walk there yourself. "She added, taking out a jar of peanut butter. No way was I going anywhere myself, ever again!

"Okay." I said after a brief silent. "Need help with groceries?" I added, wanting not to seem selfish or un caring. She smiled at me.

"No, it's fine sweetie, I'm good." She said as she grabbed some ice cream from the bag, quickly running to the fridge, I nodded to myself before going back up the stairs. The weird thing was, I couldn't stop thinking about my iPod. I swear it was by the window. It was not in the car; I took it out yesterday while putting furniture in my room. What I wanted to know was how it got back into the car, because I was sure it wasn't there.

All day, I thought about this. I know it sounds stupid, and I should let it go, but I couldn't. It felt too….strange. Maybe I did leave it in the car. I was making a big deal out of it. But I was having the internal battle in my brain until dinner came.

Mom had made lasagna, and I ate not even half that was on my plate and decided to pass. I didn't have such an appetite with the thoughts in my head. Why was my iPod in the car? It wasn't in the car! I was sure of it…maybe mom moved it to see what I was listening to. Being a good mother to make sure I'm not listening to anything bad. Yeah, that's it. I told myself this as I laid in bed, dozing off.

* * *

I decided to visit the house tonight…again. I knew only little about Crystal, and I need to know just a little more. I tried to convince myself I was learning about her so it would be easier to lure her in, but I knew that wasn't true. Like I said, this girl interested me.

I leaped across the rooftop of the house next to her's, landing next to her window where the outside stool was. I used my nail to open the lock, opening the window. I stepped into the room and noticed the smell of the ocean. Fresh, clean; not salty ocean, but the fresh and calm smell. I walked over to her bed, looking at her from the wall again. I knew a few things about her. She liked the band Flyleaf a lot. She also liked to listen to alternative and rock music, it was the genres she had on her iPod with the most songs, artists, and albums. I also learned she had a liking for a boy from some boy band. I noticed the pictures that were saved on her iPod. I searched it up on the internet….Josh Farro perhaps was the name. I couldn't recall that well.

She seemed like a regular teenage girl, but at the same time, something about her was…different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but she was fascinating. But then, she also looked very familiar. **Very** familiar….like I knew her from somewhere.

I shook the thought off and walked around her room. I opened her closet slowly, trying not the wake her. Let's see. She seemed like she liked to go with the flow with everyone else, but she seemed to like to change things up a little. She had skinny jeans filling half of the closet space, but noticed some girly shirts, and some graphic tees that were more on the dark side. Some band tees….a Flyleaf shirt?

Hmmm, she seemed to have a really good liking of this band. I closed the closet door and walked over to where all her make-up lay. She had eyeliner, some nail polish tubes, lip gloss, champ stick. She's not a lipstick person…and she only had a few eye shadow colors to choose from. Not that found of eye shadow.

Well then, nothing much here. I walked towards the window, but stopped, looking back at her closet. Oh, maybe I could use it for later on her as bait. I walked over to her closet again, taking out the Flyleaf shirt and walking back towards the window.

* * *

I woke up to the sun in my face and I groaned. I hated sun…. I threw a pillow over my face. Sleep….overcome me soon. I sighed, knowing it was no use and got up from my bed, my eyes stopping at my closet. The slide door was open…

I ran over to the closet and looked through all my clothes. Nothing too important should be gone, please nothing important! As long as it is not….where's my Flyleaf t-shirt! I felt like screaming. Why was Mom messing with my stuff?

I stomped out of the room and walked downstairs to where Mom was cooking breakfast.

"Hey Crystal!" But I ignored her all together.

"Where is my shirt?" I asked, irritated. She looked confused.

"What shirt?" she asked.

"My Flyleaf t-shirt I got from the concert! Where did it go?" I whined. Mom shrugged.

"I don't know sweeties, but I don't have it." She said as she concentrated on cooking again. Okay, so Mom didn't do anything…the burglar came back and stole it. That stupid bastard! That no good, ignorant, disgusting…..URGH!

I stomped up the stairs again and slammed my door. Man, why was everything going bad when I just moved here. Maybe I wasn't meant to live in Maine. Maybe the military made a mistake and we were supposed to live somewhere nice, like Florida or something. Why did the military make that stupid mistake….But I knew they didn't, and this was where my mom was going to be deployed for awhile.

I sat on my bed and starred at the ground, thinking. This person who stole my stuff must really like Flyleaf as much as I do. I sighed and looked up to see a man standing in front of me. I almost screamed, but he was there before anything came out of my mouth, covering it.

The man, who actually could have been a teenager, rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "I come in peace." He whispered slowly, like I was mentally retarded. I narrowed my eyes. "Please don't scream, I don't want to kill you." He added quickly, watching me carefully. He then removed his hand from my mouth.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my house? Are you a stalker? Why do you keep mess-"but he covered my mouth again.

"I'll make sure to note you are very talkative." He said in a teasing tone with a beautiful smile, showing all his teeth. I growled at him and bit his finger with my teeth and he removed his hand from my mouth immediately. "Did you just bite me?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes, I did. Now tell me who are you, and why you're in my house?"

He sighed and walked over to my window, picking up something that was lying on the stool of it. He walked back and held up my Flyleaf t-shirt. "I was returning this to you." He said as he handed it to me. I regarded him for amount. He seemed nice enough, but who was he? Why was he messing with my stuff?

"Thank you." I said uncertain, making sound like more of a question as I took it from him by the hanger, folding it in my lap. "Were you the person who also stole my iPod?" I asked curiously.

He considered it for awhile, rubbing his jaw before answering. "Yes, yes I did." He said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stared right back.

"So…why do you keep coming here?" I asked. "What's your name?"

He watched me very carefully, regarding me before he answered. "Joe." He answered with a smile. "Joe Jonas."

I thought to myself before speaking again. "Okay, but why do you keep coming here? You didn't answer that."

"Sorry Cupcake, but that's enough questions for today." I sighed sadly, thinking that I would get more out of him. He really did creep me out…wait a second!

"What did you call me?" I asked in shock and anger.

He smiled. "What, you don't like Cupcake?" he asked.

"Okay one, I barely know you and two…no I do not like 'Cupcake'" I said, making air quotations when I said the word Cupcake.

He smiled at me. "Cupcake it is then." He said as he opened the window.

I growled to myself. "Hold up you, I-"but he stepped out and I heard a thud below. I gasped as I ran towards the window to see him below. He winked at me before running off. I pulled my hands into fists and slammed the window closed. That stupid, ungrateful…

I sighed. He did give back my iPod and shirt. Maybe he was just trying to get my attention. But wait a second, how did he get in the car? The alarm would have gone off if he opened the door and Mom or I would've heard it. I considered this for awhile. Why was Joe breaking into my house and my mom's car? One hundred percent non-creepy…not! Okay, okay. Think Crystal. Maybe he heard neighbors were moving in and was curious. Maybe he thinks you're cute and wants to get your attention. Repulsive, forget that idea. Maybe, just maybe he is some sort of stalker. That was possible, but I liked the first idea better. The second and third one…not so much.

So, how does he keep getting in the house? I lock the window every night since the attack of…hey! Maybe Joe attacked me! But no, the attacker's eyes were bloody red, Joe's are chocolate brown. Hm…well then, maybe the situations don't relate to each other…hopefully. I just should forget it ever happened and maybe I won't see….I forced the name into my thoughts again…Joe again. Maybe he'll leave me alone. But something about that seemed a little impossible.

My door opened and I jumped before seeing my Mom come in. "Hey sweetie, breakfast is ready." She said with a smile. I nodded slowly before getting up from my stool of the window, putting the pillow I was punching down. I was punching a pillow and I didn't even notice it. Maybe I wanted to calm my nerves down. I walked over to my Mom.

"Okay." I said pushing past her and downstairs. Maybe it was all coincidental and I would forget about it. Maybe…

* * *

I walked towards the abandoned ware house as I kicked the broken down door down. I walked into the dark room and saw a figure's head turn towards me. The person smiled at me.

"Joe, I was wondering where you went!" Nick said with a smile. I didn't smile back or say anything, I was too busy thinking. "You didn't visit the house again, did you?" he asked me in disbelief.

I looked at him without answering. "You did!" he exclaimed.

"I gave her t-shirt back and confessed to her I stole her iPod. I could tell she was getting freaked out." I explained with a shrug, walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. Nick beat me to it, blocking the fridge.

"Joe, why the hell did you tell her that? I bet she's on to you! You need to think these things over!" he said in anger. I smiled and pushed him out of the way, opening the fridge. He leaned over the door as I grabbed my bottle. "So what now?"

"Now," I said as I closed the fridge, popping open the bottle cap with my teeth. "Now we just wait." He said with a smile. Nick narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Wait for what?" he asked.

I smiled. "Nicholas, have you ever attended school before?" I asked him.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! How dare I? Yes, I know. lol**

**So, what is Joe up to now? lol**

**We'll find up eventually...well, I already know so ha! xD**

**I'm joking. I will write Chapter Three as soon as possible, but I want you guys to tell me some of the things below for suggestions and things. I'm gonna put it at the end of each story so in your review, I want you to tell me these things alright? So, it is called...**clears throat**:**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**These are some reasons I want you to review, and in your review, please tell me:**

**1.) Suggestions. I really would like your guys suggestions on what should happen in the story. Some ideas...and maybe one of you guys will inspire me. =)**

**2.) I need about 3-5 names of girls. Any name is find. It can be your name, a name you like, anything. =)**

**3.) Similar to number 2, I need about 3-5 names of guys. Same things follow as above.**

**4.) I'm curious about some of YOUR favorite bands. =)**

**5.) And last but least, did you like this chapter? What do you wish was changed, or was it perfect that nothing had to be changed?**

**Thanks you guys! Trust me, if you answer these in your review, it will help me a lot with the next chapter. =) So, thanks! =D**

** -tacheyanna  
**


	3. Taking A Break

_**Hey guys, I wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in forever, but life is crazy right now. I actually still have a summer project I need to do and….WOW! It's just really stressful with other thing involving my parents and stuff right now. So I hope you guys understand. But I'm gonna have to take a break for about a week or two. I promise it's only until then. I will still probably answer messages, but besides that, I can't do much right now. Too much is going on in my real life. So I'm sorry. I'll be back in about a week. I love you guys!**_

_**tacheyanna  
**_


End file.
